Una aventura para recordar
by Greengrass07
Summary: "En la vida uno siempre toma decisiones equivocadas. El error más común de las personas es confiar en quien no debe y a veces es mejor dejarse llevar por los prejuicios y alejarse de quien sabes que no te desea el bien". Hermione y Ron se pasaban horas repitiéndome estas palabras como consuelo, aunque en realidad sólo me perforaban más el alma.


**UNA AVENTURA PARA RECORDAR**

_(Este fic fue creado para el reto "¿qué habría pasado si…?" para el grupo "Dramiones, historias de amor que debieron ser contadas" el cual consistía en tomar una escena clave de la saga y modificarla. Obviamente he escogido el contexto del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Espero les agrade!)_

* * *

Cuando Dumbledore tomó el que creíamos que era el último papel semi incendiado y pronunció el nombre de Malfoy con incredulidad, tanto Ron y Hermione como yo no lo podíamos creer. Malfoy podría ser la representación literal de la bravuconería, pero de eso a realmente hacer lo que amenaza, a pagarle a alguien para que pusiera su nombre en el cáliz de fuego, había un gran trecho. Claro que a la vista de todos, yo era el menos indicado para protestar. ¿Por qué? pues porque alguien hizo algo parecido con mi nombre pero sin mi autorización, lo cual desató un caos en el colegio y la ira de mi mejor amigo. Y aquella tonta pelea con Ron, sobre si realmente buscaba _la gloria eterna_ o no sólo me hizo recordar que, hasta mi ingreso a Hogwarts, yo siempre había estado solo.

Pudo haber sido por eso, o por simple camaradería que, a pesar de saber que ambos nos detestábamos, no pude evitar advertirle a Malfoy sobre los dragones. Obviamente él no me creyó e intentó mostrarme su seguridad respondiéndome con un diálogo con algo como "no me intimidarás, Potter" y un poco de "te demostraré que soy mejor que tú y tu asquerosa amiga sangre sucia juntos". Por Merlín juro que mis intenciones eran buenas, pero no reaccioné hasta que él estuvo en el suelo con el labio partido. El día de la prueba llegó, al igual que un glorioso regalo, el cual me negué rotundamente a aceptar. Al finalizar la primera prueba, la cual casi le cuesta a Malfoy un brazo, vi en sus ojos al fijarse en los míos la vergüenza que implica el tragarse las propias palabras. Me alejé. En parte porque no quería humillarlo más de lo que él solo lo había hecho, pero también porque él era tan impredecible que tenía miedo que en una de esas dijera algo como "tenías razón, Potter" y yo le respondiera con algo como "te lo dije" y entonces comenzáramos una disputa innecesaria como las de siempre, perdiendo el tiempo e insultándonos hasta que alguien interviniera y nos hiciera sentir al nivel de troles descerebrados.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, inexplicablemente comencé a necesitar esas peleas. Al principio me encontraba en guardia, preparado para responder a cada una de sus palabras, fueran hirientes o no. Pero después eso tampoco fue suficiente, así que trataba de toparme con él "de manera casual" e inconscientemente comencé a comportarme más agresivo e inventaba cientos de excusas tontas para insultarlo y provocarlo. No caí en la cuenta de esto hasta aquel día en el que, invadido por la furia o el deseo de estar cerca de él, terminé aprisionándolo contra la pared, con ambas manos a sus costados para que no huyera, advirtiéndole que si no controlaba su altanera forma de ser, deformaría esa cara de la cual estaba tan orgulloso.

Sin embargo, quien necesitaba controlarse inmediatamente era yo. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? No había hora, minuto ni segundo en el que no estuviera pensando ¿Dónde está? ¿Con quién está? ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Pasé noches enteras sin dormir, a veces gracias a la misma pesadilla, aquella del pasillo, la serpiente y Colagusano; otras simplemente con el mapa del merodeador, observando su nombre en las mazmorras, en la misma habitación hasta el amanecer. Ron y Hermione comenzaron a preocuparse por mí, pues era evidente que algo me sucedía y, para colmo, faltaba menos de una semana para la segunda prueba, de la cual no tenía ni idea de qué trataría, pues aún no había descubierto lo que el huevo de oro escondía.

Lo que sucedió después jamás lo esperé: Malfoy acercándose a mí, citándome a las siete de la noche de ese mismo día en las escaleras del quinto piso del lado oeste del castillo.

Todo pasó tan rápido. Apenas recuerdo cuando me pidió que lo siguiera hasta un lujoso baño exclusivo para los prefectos y el cual Malfoy usaba desde el año anterior, gracias a sus influencias. El sonido del agua y el olor del jabón inundaron mis sentidos al grado de lograr que automáticamente me desvistiera y entrara en la bañera. Para mi sorpresa, en el baño se encontraba el huevo de oro que él había rescatado del dragón. Me explicó que no había olvidado aquella advertencia sobre la primera prueba y que el motivo de que ambos estuviéramos en ese momento bajo el agua caliente y burbujas flotando, era que no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie.

Pasamos un par de horas torturando nuestros oídos con el espantoso sonido proveniente del huevo hasta que las manos torpes de Malfoy, aunadas con el jabón, lo dejaron caer abierto al agua. Inmediatamente el ruido ensordecedor se ahogó casi del todo y lo poco que se distinguía era definitivamente un sonido más melódico. Ambos sumergimos la cabeza. Un resplandor dorado brillaba debajo del agua, pero lo que atrajo nuestra atención fue la singular melodía que inundaba nuestros oídos:

"_Donde nuestras voces suenan ven a buscarnos_

_Que sobre la tierra no se oigan nuestros cantos_

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras_

_Y para encontrarlo tienes una hora"_

Pasamos quizá otro par de horas debatiendo entre si se trataba o no del Lago Negro, si habrían o no criaturas en él, o si nos trasferirían a algún otro lugar para llevar a cabo la prueba. También discutimos si la expresión "tienes una hora" en realidad haría referencia a la duración de la prueba, o si "lo que más valoras" era literal o metafórico. Con expresiones como "eso no es posible, idiota" o "estás pensando estupideces" nuestra charla se volvió, como siempre, una batalla verbal, la cual no duró mucho, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos tratando de ahogarnos el uno al otro. Aquella batalla me llenó de adrenalina y, de una manera ilógica, yo sentía placer al luchar con Malfoy. El agua entraba por mi nariz y boca directamente a mis pulmones, pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que aquella lucha no terminara aún. Cuando fue mi turno de estar arriba, pude ver por medio segundo la mirada profunda de mi contrincante, descubriendo así que también lo disfrutaba.

Y lo que sucedió después fue tan inesperado como placentero, que el sólo recordarlo me estremece y enchina cada centímetro de mi piel…

Después de nuestra reunión en el baño nuestros enfrentamientos fueron más frecuentes: discutíamos en los pasillos, en clases, en el comedor… Nadie se extrañaba, pues si bien sabían que éramos los peores enemigos desde el primer curso, pensaban que esta enemistad se había intensificado con el torneo. Pero él y yo sabíamos que iba más allá de la tonta competencia, pues lo nuestro era una guerra de poder, una batalla que tenía como fin el conseguir el control de uno sobre el otro.

La segunda prueba llegó. Cuando nos encontrábamos debajo del agua, él con su cascoburbuja y yo con mis branquialgas, estábamos más pendientes el uno del otro que de realmente buscar lo que fuere que teníamos que encontrar. Ni siquiera pudimos resistir al impulso idiota de pelear en ese momento, así que comenzamos a lanzarnos hechizos y a ponernos trabas en el camino para impedirnos el paso. Aunque ese juego nos costó a ambos llegar en último lugar, los dos sabíamos perfectamente que lo habíamos disfrutado.

Y después de aquella insinuante batalla, ambos nos dejamos llevar por las mismas burbujas que nos incitaron la primera vez…

Definitivamente estaba confundido. No tenía idea de lo que me estaba pasando. ¿Estaría realmente enamorado de Malfoy o sólo se trataba de alguna faceta pasajera en la vida de cualquier adolescente? Descarté la idea de amor inmediatamente después de haberla concebido, pues lo que sea que hubiera entre Malfoy y yo podía ser todo menos amor (y pude llegar a esa conclusión gracias a que recordé a Hermione y a Krum en el baile de navidad y definitivamente no nos imagino colgados del cuello y bailando toda la noche).

Nuestro último encuentro fue un día antes de la tercera prueba, pero esta vez en la torre de astronomía. Él había esperado lo suficiente para salir del gran comedor cuando sólo quedaban un par de alumnos por casa, quienes habían llegado tarde para la cena. Se paró mirándome directamente a los ojos, lo cual interpreté como una señal. Lo seguí con la mirada, para después levantarme de mi asiento sin dar muchas explicaciones a Ron y Hermione. Después de unos cuántos minutos siguiendo su sombra y su olor, subí las escaleras que llevaban a lo alto de la torre y, una vez arriba, fui tomado por sorpresa, pues me empujó contra la pared, presionó su cuerpo contra el mío y me besó de la manera más salvaje que jamás me habría imaginado. Y sólo por esa vez yo le permití tener el control total de la situación sin poner resistencia alguna.

Desde el momento en que puse un pie dentro del laberinto supe que algo no andaba bien. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, no para encontrar la copa sino para encontrarlo a él y asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Mi primera prueba fue el dementor, el cual deduje que se trataba de un boggart y me deshice de él fácilmente. Seguí corriendo hasta que la gravedad me arrastró al suelo sin poder moverme por miedo de caer al cielo. Después de un par de segundos por el shock en el que me encontraba debido a aquella mareante sensación, me atreví a moverme, liberándome del encantamiento. Seguí corriendo. No importaba qué pasillo tomara ni lo que me encontrara detrás de él, lo único que importaba era encontrar a Draco, a quien había aprendido a llamar por su nombre sólo en mis sueños y mis pensamientos. Minutos u horas, qué importa, sólo sé que llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo, buscando señales de vida de la única persona que ocupaba mi concentración. Estaba a punto de volverme loco cuando escuché su voz, altanera y amenazante. Corrí hasta el pasillo siguiente y entonces vi a Draco en el suelo, desarmado, mientras Krum le apuntaba directamente al pecho con su varita. Bastó un "expeliermus" para mandar a volar al extranjero y antes de que cayera al suelo Draco ya estaba tomando mi brazo y levantándose. El pasillo comenzó a cerrarse de manera brutal, por lo que, sin pensarlo, comenzamos a correr por donde yo había llegado. Yo corría sin soltarlo del brazo, pues tenía miedo de volver a perderlo y que en realidad algo le pasara. Corrimos tanto que al detenernos de golpe nuestras piernas tambalearon. Nos detuvimos porque un objeto resplandeciente se encontraba justo cruzando dos pasillos. Despacio comenzamos a caminar, hasta cruzar el primer pasillo, y entonces una horda de boggarts bajó del cielo y comenzó a atacarnos. Me costó un par de minutos comprender que no eran boggarts, pues no cambiaban de forma ante la presencia de Draco… Estos eran dementores reales. Al menos quince criaturas comenzaron a atacarnos y fue sólo cuando vi a Draco tirado en el suelo sin poder defenderse que comencé a invocar mi patronus. Me bastó recordar las veces que nos encerramos en el baño, para crear un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte para protegernos. Pero al recordar la última noche, en la torre de astronomía, mi patronus tomó forma y ahuyentó a todos los dementores del lugar. Alcé la mirada y la vi de nuevo, resplandeciente y atractiva, la copa del torneo, la cual se encontraba justo al final del pasillo. Pasé un brazo de Draco por encima de mi hombro, lo sujeté por la cintura y lo levanté del suelo. El aún estaba consciente, así que no dejaba caer todo su peso en mi cuerpo, por lo que avanzamos relativamente rápido. "Que sea una tregua, Potter" Me dijo susurrándome muy innecesariamente cerca del oído, una vez estando frente a la copa. Su aliento tibio erizó la piel de mi cuello y podría jurar que él lo sabía. "De acuerdo" le respondí, y los dos contamos hasta tres, tomamos la copa y nos aferramos el uno al otro, pues fuimos arrastrados por una velocidad extrema que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

…

A veces es difícil darte cuenta que quienes se ganan tu confianza con extrema facilidad son quienes menos desean tu bienestar. Al principio pasé noches en vela tratando de imaginar quién había puesto mi nombre en el cáliz y con qué motivo. Ahora sé que Alastor Moody lo hizo y vaya que me costó creerlo. Aquel profesor que me impresionó con su sabiduría, su frialdad para enseñar y su imponente presencia, aquel hombre por quien decidí convertirme en auror, fue quien dio pauta al giro tremendo que habría de marcar mi vida para siempre; aunque a final de cuentas no fue realmente él, sino Barty Crouch Jr bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos, con el único fin de llevarme hasta Voldemort para presenciar su regreso. "En la vida uno siempre toma decisiones equivocadas. El error más común de las personas es confiar en quien no debe y a veces es mejor dejarse llevar por los prejuicios y alejarse de quien sabes que no te desea el bien". Hermione y Ron se pasaban horas repitiéndome estas palabras como consuelo, aunque en realidad sólo me perforaban más el alma. Draco no había vuelto conmigo y ahora, ante los ojos de todos, él es un vil traidor. Sin embargo, yo sé que no es así, que él sólo hizo lo que creyó correcto, aunque eso haya significado el no involucrarse cuando Voldemort intentó asesinarme. Todos me dicen que Malfoy actuó en complicidad con el falso Moody, pero yo sé que no es así. Sólo yo sé la verdad de lo que pasó en el cementerio y no sólo porque estuve ahí, también porque en este tiempo, sin saberlo, aprendí a conocer a Draco como a la palma de mi mano. Él no es un traidor, porque intentó liberarme del hechizo del ángel de piedra, pero estaba desarmado. Estuvo a punto de interponerse entre Voldemort y yo cuando éste recuperó su cuerpo, pero su padre lo obligó a apartarse. Él sólo siguió órdenes de una autoridad mayor, de una persona a quien ama. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlo? Ahora él debe estar con su familia. Tal vez regrese, tal vez no, o tal vez se enliste a los mortífagos. Lo último es lo más probable. Sé que a pesar de ser quien soy no voy a lograr cambiar la mentalidad de todas las personas que lo acusan de cobarde, pero me quedan la satisfacción de haberlo conocido realmente y los recuerdos de esa aventura que hubo entre los dos, que si bien no fue amor, le dio un giro de 180° a mi ilógica vida.

* * *

_Si les ha gustado espero al menos una review ^^ Muchas gracias por leer 3_


End file.
